Fluff In Wonder
by Jessisarus
Summary: What happens when the Cheshire Cat finds his Alice sleeping during a costume party? Yaoi Reno/Cloud Fluff/Lemon


This is my very first fanfic. I wrote it for a friend, because a) she is always drawing pictures for me and b) she asked *coughforcedcough* me to start writing. I, much to my surprise, am very proud of how this turned out. Please enjoy!

(Sadly, I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters. Square Enix does, and I do no want them suing me.)

Now where did his Alice run off to?

The Cheshire Cat spotted his beauty in a spare bedroom. The blonde was bathed in moon light, sleeping peacefully. Slowly, he walked towards the bed, not wanting to wake the still figure just yet. Gently, the red-head crawled on top of the blonde, holding himself up so his Alice wouldn't notice the pressure of his slender body. With a gasp, the blond woke up to the Cat biting his neck.

'Reno!... Why do your teeth have to be so sharp?'

'All the better to bite you with, my Cloud.'

'Hey, we're supposed to be from Wonderland, not Little Red Riding Hood!'

'Yea, but… you would have made an amazing Little Red.' Reno whispered in his ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. God, how he loved it when Cloud trembled like that.

'And who would you be? The cross-dressing wolf?'

'Of course! I said I was gonna do it the next costume party we go to, right?' he laughed, hugging and biting Cloud again.

'Reno~… you know, you really look nothing like the Cheshire Cat…'

'So?' he replied, touching the black and red cat ears on his head, 'Your hair is too short to be Alice, and Zack has black rabbit ears instead of white ones. But, Sephy, on the other hand, portrays the Mad Hatter perfectly.'

The comment, and the relentless nibbling sent Cloud into a fit of giggles.

'So… why is my darling Alice sleeping during the party?'

'Well…' Cloud mumbled, looking away shyly, 'After last night, how do you expect me to stay awake so late?'

'How about the promise of another amazing night?' he purred, with a smirk on his face.

'Reno! We can't do that here! What if someone comes looking for us?'

'Ok, fine. If we're not gonna do anything, you're coming back to the party with me.' the red-headed cat said, as he got off the bed.

'No! Uh… wait! Please? I don't wanna go back yet!'

Reno turned around and crossed his arms.

'Really…?' he mused, while admiring the blonde's 'costume.'

Cloud had on a baby blue corset and skirt. The corset had a delicate, white lace along the top and bottom hem, and white ribbon lacing up both the sides. The skirt had the same lace along the bottom hem, and a large, white bow tied in the back. Underneath, he had on a very poufy, white petticoat. Reno could barely see the buckles from the garter belt attached to the black and white stockings the blonde wore. The black heels he had were kicked off into a corner of the room. Over everything, Cloud had on a white, frilly apron. And on his head, he had a large blue and white bow in his hair.

'Yea… I just don't feel like being around a lot of people right now.' Cloud replied, still sprawled out on the bed.

'Ok then…' Reno breathed, as he let his black dress coat fall to the floor. His black and red vest was next to go. By the time he got to the bed, his white dress shirt was unbuttoned.

'Reno~' Cloud whined.

"We both know you want to, Cloud. I can tell be the look in your eyes.'

Cloud's face turned a bright pink as he looked away. After a few seconds of thought, he looked back up and held his arms out to the red-head. Reno grinned like the Cheshire Cat he was supposed to be, because he knew he got what he wanted. He placed himself between the blonde's legs on the bed and pushed up his skirt. What he saw made him laugh out loud.

'What~?' Cloud whined again.

'I never thought you would actually wear the matching panties Sephy and Zack bought for you!'

'Well, I thought they were cute, and that you would enjoy them.' he explained, as his cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

'Aw! That's so sweet of you.' Reno said, nuzzling into Cloud's neck. He kissed his neck, then moved up to his lips. Normally, Reno's kisses were fierce and dominating, but this was so gentle and passionate, that it caught Cloud off guard. After a moment, Reno's tongue ran across his lips, asking for entrance. Cloud gladly allowed access, and Reno slipped in his tongue, dragging it across the roof of his mouth. That action caused Cloud to moan into his mouth and buck his hips. Reno smiled into the kiss before puling away slowly, allowing Cloud to savory his taste. Still smiling, Reno turned his attention back to the blonde's panties. Cloud giggled as he unbuckled the straps and slowly slid down his panties. He, then, let out a long, lustful moan as Reno trailed his hands back up his legs to redo the garter straps.

They've done this many times before, but every time felt new to Cloud on account of Reno's randomness; he isn't used to the red-head being so slow-paced and gentle.

Cloud gasped as Reno grabbed his erection, and started to pump it. He started off slow, but picked up speed the more the blonde bucked his hips and moaned. Once precum started to dribble out, the red-head bent over and flicked out his tongue to lap it up. He gently massaged the head with his tongue; circling around it a few times. Reno had to hold his hips down to prevent Cloud from choking him by the way he was thrusting upwards. All the while, more delicious moans escaped from the blonde's lips. After a few moments, Reno closed his lips around the head; leisurely taking his whole member in his mouth.

Without even having to look up, Reno knows what Cloud's face looks like; he has it memorized. Cloud's mouth hanging open, emitting breathy moans, and his eyes glazed over, half closed. Reno started bobbing his head up and down at the same pace his hand was going earlier. In only a few minutes, he had the blonde on the brink of release, but stopped before he had the chance to.

'Reno~!'

'No Cloud, just wait.' he said as he pushed himself off the bed. He had his pants off in no time, and threw them and his shoes over by his coat, after grabbing the tube from his pocket.

Being the man that he is, Reno's always prepared for sex; with the lube he carries on himself everywhere and the fact that he doesn't bother with the 'hassle' of underwear.

'Alice, take off you apron and skirt for me.' he insisted.

Cloud just squeaked in response, but did what he was asked to do. First, he untied the apron and dropped it on the floor. Then, he unzipped the back of the skirt and slipped it and the petticoat off, so all he was wearing was the corset, garter belt, and stockings.

'Mmm…. God, Cloud, you look so hot.' the red-head purred.

'So do you, standing there in the full monty except for kitty ears.' Cloud giggled.

Reno just meowed and crawled on top of the blonde. They locked lips again, but this time, with the control Cloud was so used to. Immediately, the red-head's tongue demanded access to his mouth, and cloud happily submitted. While their tongues were busy with each other, one of Reno's hands found a fistful of spiky hair to hold on to. His other hand snaked under the corset, caressing the tense muscles of the blonde's stomach. Reno pulled away for a moment to get rid of the corset; to gain better access to the smooth chest of the man under him. They returned to their original position; lips locked, one hand in the blonde's mess of hair, the other tracing the muscles of said blonde. Their tongues roamed each others mouths for a few more moments, before they broke away again. Both panting, Reno reached for the momentarily forgotten tube. He squeezed a generous amount into his palm and started to lather his own erection, allowing a moan to escape his mouth.

Without warning, he shoved two fingers into Cloud, causing him to gasp sharply. He started to scissor and curl his digits, until he felt that Cloud was ready. The blonde moaned as Reno withdrew his fingers and placed his member at Cloud's entrance. In one fluid movement, he shoved all the way into him, causing another one of those delicious gasps to escape through the blonde's lips. The red-head bit his lip in pleasure as he pulled out and thrusted back into Cloud. Every time he pulled out, Reno thrusted harder and deeper into him. With one hand on his hip, he grabbed Cloud's member with the other. He started to pump it at the same pace as his hips were moving. Cloud let out a throaty moan as he grasped Reno's shoulders for support. Reno started to grunt and moan along with Cloud as he thrusted harder into the blonde. With one last shove, Reno released deep within Cloud, but still kept his hand working on his erection.

The warmth that filled Cloud to his core, along with the relentlessness of Reno's hand sent him over the edge. With the red-head still inside of him, Cloud came all over Reno's hand and both their stomachs. Reno licked his hand clean of the bitter fluid and leaned forward to kiss the panting blonde.

'Reno…' he moaned in between kisses.

"hmm…?'

'I love you so much.'

'I know. I love you, too.'

After resting for a few minutes, Reno pulled out of the blonde and got up. He handed Cloud some tissues he found so he could clean himself up. Reno finished dressing before Cloud did, so he leaned against the door, watching the blonde pull up his panties. Cloud blushed under Reno's admiring gaze while he zipped up his corset and picked up his long forgotten bow. Reno walked over and helped place the bow back in his hair. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and captured his lips in a quick kiss.

'How did your ears stay on, but my bow fell off?'

'I don't know, magic?' the red-head offered. Cloud just laughed at the Cheshire Cat he was holding.

'So, no more falling asleep?'

'Yea.'

'And, is my Alice ready to go back to the party now?'

'Yes.' Cloud giggled.

'Good. I bet Sephy and Zack are looking for us.' Reno said as they left their temporary Wonderland behind.

Hmm..... I wonder what Sephy and Zack are up to?

The end..... for now!

Please rate!!!


End file.
